


(podfic of) Comforter

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is standing there holding a blanket folded against his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Comforter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJVilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJVilar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Comforter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496027) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> For pjvilar, who is caring and welcoming and an all around wonderful person.

Duration: 5 minutes  
Size & Format: 4MB .mp3 file

download the MP3 from [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?s7zdpjjwm558u36) | [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/comforter)

*

Thanks to Dira Sudis for giving blanket permission, and for writing this lovely little fic in the first place.


End file.
